iGet Together
by IAmDifferentLiveWithIt
Summary: SEDDIE! Carly and Freddie know that Sam likes Freddie and that he likes her back. They both try to get the relationship going! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie's POV**

"In five, four, three, two…"

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" both of them yelled in unison.

We had done this same exact show for the past three years. Now, finally being in our senior year, we knew we were going to have to end the show soon.

Over the past few weeks, I'd felt different. I kept loosing my focus a lot, and it felt as if my body was at constant war with itself. I didn't have a fever, so I didn't know what was making me feel like this. Was it the fact that we all had to graduate eventually?

I looked up at Carly, who was smiling and cheering on Sam, who was currently making her very own meatball sculpture.

Ever since I broke up with Carly after we went out for a while, since I saved her from that giant taco truck, I'd realized that it would've never worked out between us anyway. She was more of a sisterly figure than a girlfriend figure.

My eyes flick over to Sam, her hands now covered in squished meatballs. Her hair hung in perfectly natural curls that special messiness that still made her look good. Made her Sam.

I'd noticed that for the past couple days, she's been sort of out of it; sort of distant. She barely spoke at any of the rehearsals, and she hasn't harassed me nearly as much as she usually does. I've got to say, I kind of miss it.

Wait…what am I saying? Actually missing the blonde headed demon's constant assault and torture? What was wrong with me? I'd spent every waking moment wishing that it'd stop and now I actually want it back?

"-ddie. Freddie!" Carly yells, taking me away from my thoughts. I shake my head.

"Yeah?"

"The show's over! Switch the camera off!" she squeaks, smiling at the camera since she knows that people are still watching. I hurry over to my laptop and switch everything off.

"Sorry," I say, starting to put away all the equipment. I look over at Sam. Her head is down, her eyes concentrated on the floor while she wiped off the meatballs on her hands with a rag.

"It's cool. But what's gotten In to you? Speaking of which, Sam you've been acting kind of weird lately as well." Carly says, suddenly addressing Sam. So she'd noticed to…

Sam finally looks up, surprised that her name has been called. Her sparkling blue eyes shift from their natural color, adding specks of royal blue in them. They almost look like they're in…pain? But that can't be. Why would Sam be upset?

"What's wrong?" Carly asks.

Sam immediately switches her gaze to me and our eyes lock in. We have a battle with our eyes, trying to see who will be the first one to break away. Sam ends up losing.

"I'm gonna go watch some T.V." she says and shuts the door behind her on the way out.

Carly looks over at me and I shrug my shoulders indicating I don't know what's wrong with Sam.

But I do know what's wrong with me. Why I've felt weird every time I was with Carly and Sam and sometimes, even without them.

I'd fell for Princess Puckett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

"I'm gonna go watch some T.V." I said. I walked hurriedly out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I stopped and walked to the wall next to the stairs. Leaning against it, I gave a huge sigh.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! For weeks now there has been one thought in my head that's been constantly nagging me. Freddie. Why did he suddenly look so different? He'd filled out from all that fencing? And his eyes… His chocolaty brown eyes. I could probably look into them forever.

Slap! My cheek suddenly started to throb. I'd slapped myself. How can I be thinking like this? Freddork would never see me as anything more than his personal tormentor. But that didn't stop me from loving him.

I ran down the stairs and plopped myself down on the Shay's couch. The place where I'd slept multiple times. I could hear Carly and Freddie coming down the stairs and I quickly turned on the television (a Girly Cow marathon was going on).

They knew something was going on with me, that I was acting different. But I could never let him know. Sure, I tormented him now, but if he found out that I actually liked him, he'd probably be too disgusted to even stay near me anymore.

"I've gotta get going." Freddie told us heading for the front door. He gave me one last look, but then looked away at Carly before closing the door. The kid probably still loved Carly. Of course. Like I had any hope to begin with.

**Carly's POV**

Freddie closed the door behind him. I hadn't missed the look that he'd given Sam before leaving though. What was going on between them?

"Sam?" I asked. She shifted her head slightly from the television to acknowledge that she was listening. "Can I ask you something?"

She seemed to know where I was going with this and so she kept her eyes fixed on the T.V. in front of her, not even bothering to acknowledge me this time. I reached out and grabbed the remote from out of Sam's grasp.

"Hey!" she yelled furiously.

I gave her a look to show that I was serious and she quieted down.

"Sam." I started softly. "What's going on with you and Freddie?"

Her eyes widened immediately and then she hung her head, her hair falling onto her face. When she looked up, I saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Sam… Tell me." I pleaded. More tears started streaming her face.

"Freddie… I love him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Carly's POV**

I gasped. Sam loves Freddie? She was still crying and anyone who knows her understands the fact that Sam Puckett does not cry. Over anything. She must feel really strongly about this if it was causing her to cry.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked. She suddenly went from crying to looking like deer in headlights.

"No Carly. Don't tell anybody. Freddie would never like me that. He loves you."  
>When she uttered those words, my heart broke right then and there. She felt like she had no hope because of me. How was I supposed to live with that? I'd need to help her and get her together with Freddie.<p>

**Freddie's POV**

I entered my bedroom and immediately fell to my knees. How was I going to deal with this? Sam? I loved Sam? If I ever thought of mentioning that to her, she'd kill me right then and there.

I buried my face in my hands. This emotion was going to kill me alive. Sure I'd had a couple girlfriends after Carly, but no one had that spark that Sam had the first time I'd kissed her.

There was a knock at my door. I hurried to stand up so that no one would see me in this position. I opened the door and was surprised to see Carly standing there, pain etched onto her face.

"Carly. What's wrong? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Where's Sam?" Had she left? The sudden thought made me feel sad and lonely, knowing that she wasn't close by anymore.

"She fell asleep on the couch. It's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked at her, confused. Had something happened between them?

"Look, I know that you had feelings for me. Are they still there?"

**Carly's POV**

Freddie stared at me. I waited for him to say something, but he never did. Just continued to stare.

"Well, do you?" I practically screamed. He blinked a couple times.

"Um…well, no, not really. Sorry."

"No! That's great!"

He looked at me all confused again. I'm not supposed to tell him that Sam loves him but I could still find out if he likes her.

"Freddie, what if I told you that you should ask Sam out?"

"Do you want me dead?"

"No, I really think that you guys would work out! I can help you if you'd like."

"But why should I?" He was starting to look uncomfortable. What if he didn't like her?

"You like her don't you?" Freddie's eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" he asked amazed.

I smiled. "You just told me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie's POV**

What had I just done? I'd promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone about my secret crush and that's why I was so surprised when Carly said she knew. And then I find out that I'm the one who really gave it away?

"Carly. Please, don't tell Sam. She'll kill me."

Carly smiled like she knew something that I didn't.

"Freddie. You have to make the first move. I wasn't supposed to tell you this but since it's helping you both be happy, it should be fine. The truth is, Sam won't kill you. In fact, she loves you back. At lot. Before I came here, I asked her and she told me. She was _crying _Freddie."

Whoa. Sam was crying? That must mean that she really loves me. A huge grin broke out across my face. This was great.

"Okay. I'll do it."

**Sam's POV**

THUNK!

I groaned. I'd just fallen off the couch I was sleeping on as I rolled over. Now currently lying on my back, my shirt riding up almost all the way up to my bra, I heard a clicking noise at the door. It was way past midnight. What was that noise?

My mind was aware that I should be worried but I was way to groggy to really care. I could hear the door silently opening and closing. It must just be Spencer out on one of his late night adventures. A figure stepped over me.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?"

"Sam! What're you doing on the floor? Are you hurt?" Freddie asked.

"No, I just fell over. What're you here for? To stalk Carly?" I asked a little jealousy in my voice. I hope he didn't catch that.

I heard him chuckle. Suddenly his arms were around my wrists, pulling me up. I saw his eyes travel over my waist. I accepted his help and stood up, quickly pulling down my shirt. His eyes then moved down to my legs. The extra short shorts I was wearing didn't really help me. I didn't have a choice though. After I'd cleaned up from all that crying, I'd realized that I had already used my last clean pair of clothes that were at Carly's house so she let me borrow some of hers.

"What're you looking at Fredwad?" His eyes were still on my body. Starting to feel slightly uncomfortable but secretly loving the way his eyes raked over me, I moved into the kitchen and pulled some Wahoo Punch out of the fridge. I moved to a cabinet to get a glass and saw that Freddie had followed me into the kitchen. I pulled out a glass and poured the punch in.

Taking a sip, I looked up at Freddie to see that he had a smirk on his face. I slightly lowered the glass, curious as to what he found so amusing. He saw the question in my eyes.

"None for me?" He was smiling wider than ever. "That's fine." He moved closer, about a foot separating us and grabbed my arm. Slowly sliding his hands down my arm, he waited till he got to my hands and took the cup out of it, taking a sip himself. He smiled at me again.

I moved around him to make my way back to the living room but suddenly felt a strong hand grasp my wrist and pull me back. I was shocked speechless. Freddie's arms were around my waist pulling me to him and my hands lay on his chest. I could feel the muscle through his thin tee-shirt.

My eyes had widened so much that they probably looked like baseballs.

"But…you like Carly." I stammered.

"Feelings can change," he whispered.

He started moving in closer and closer and closer—

SSHHHRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!

My eyes flashed open. Carly's alarm clock was ringing. I sighed deeply. It was only a dream. Of course it was.

I rolled off the couch to go upstairs and get ready for school.


End file.
